Szepczki
by Kumm
Summary: Czy niewinne, pochodzące z niezwykłego świata Pomyluny, stworzonka, mogą pomóc...?


[b]Szepczki[/b]

Nienawidzi tych pytań, zatroskanych twarzy, współczujących oczu utkwionych w jej łzach. Nienawidzi poklepywania po dłoni, głaskania po włosach i tych wszystkich innych czułych gestów okazywanych jej przez ludzi, którzy tak naprawdę jej nie znają, którzy po miesiącu, a czasem i tygodniu, zapominają o niej, o jej strapieniach i problemach, i z powrotem wracają do swojego życia…

- Bardzo mi przykro – uśmiecha się do niej promiennie Ginny Weasley. – Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

Rozmawiały ze sobą może raz albo dwa razy w życiu i Cho jakoś nie odczuwa potrzeby zwierzania się tej rudej małolacie. Wciąż to samo…

Ta część szkoły jest opuszczona i cicha; na podłodze leży cienka warstwa kurzu, a ścian nie oświetla ani jedna pochodnia. Krukonka siada na chłodnej posadzce, podciągając kolana pod klatkę piersiową i oplatając je ramionami. Ma tego wszystkiego dość… Zamyka oczy, próbując oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli, choć na chwilę odpocząć. Otacza ją tylko cisza…

- Ałć!

Cho momentalnie powraca do rzeczywistości. Luna Lovegood stoi przy przeciwległej ścianie, masując sobie czoło.

- Będzie siniak – wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem, odwracając się w stronę drugiej Krukonki. – O, cześć! – uśmiecha się promiennie. – Też lunatykujesz?

- Eee… nie – odpowiada oschle dziewczyna, poprawiając sobie włosy – nerwowy tik. Zaraz zaczną się nieprzyjemne pytania.

- Och, ja lunatykuję prawie co noc. To niesamowicie męczące, chociaż jednocześnie interesujące – odkrywać nowe korytarze i miejsca, a potem szukać drogi powrotnej do dormitorium – śmieje się lekko.

- Nie boisz się? – wypala Cho, zdezorientowana całą tą sytuacją.

- Czasami, kiedy zupełnie nie wiem, gdzie iść… Ale wtedy najczęściej pojawiają się Szepczki.

Chang patrzy na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. Luna Lovegood jest absolutnie pomylona.

- Co?

- Szepczki – powtarza cierpliwie dziewczyna, siadając po turecku obok Krukonki. – To takie malutkie wróżki, które czasami szepczą do ucha, podpowiadają coś. Pomagają mi. – Cho mruczy tylko coś niezrozumiale. – Na pewno tobie też kiedyś pomogły. Czasami dają też różne znaki. Na przykład, kiedy nie jesteś pewna, czy dobrze robisz albo czy to, co chcesz powiedzieć przyniesie oczekiwany skutek – wtedy również się odzywają. A kiedy już je usłyszysz, to oznacza, że ci się powiedzie, że śmiało możesz mówić…

- Ty mówisz serio? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Chang, spoglądając powątpiewająco na koleżankę.

- Oczywiście. Czytałam o tym w Żonglerze – dodaje Luna, a w jej spokojnym, cichym głosie daje się wyczuć nutkę dumy.

- Och. – Doprawdy, elokwentnie jak na Krukonkę, prycha w myślach Cho i opiera się ponownie o chłodną ścianę.

***

- Dlaczego nie pytasz mnie o Cedrika, nie próbujesz mnie pocieszać? – pyta Cho, kiedy trzecią noc z rzędu siedzą z Luną w opuszczonej części zamku.

Dziewczyna patrzy na nią, a na jej twarzy i w jasnoniebieskich oczach nie maluje się ani jedno uczucie. Nie, nie jest bezbarwna, po prostu… nieprzenikniona.

- Ponieważ tego nie chcesz – odpowiada, przechylając nieco głowę.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Szepczki – mówi tylko Lovegood i kładzie się na podłodze, na której już prawie nie ma kurzu.

***

Tej nocy Cho znowu idzie do opuszczonego korytarza i czeka na Lunę, jednak ta się nie zjawia. Opiera się o kamienną ścianę, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało – i kiedy? – że Pomyluna stała się dla niej tak ważna.

***

- Rzadko zdarza mi się przychodzić kilka dni pod rząd w to samo miejsce – mówi ze zdziwieniem Lovegood, siadając obok Cho. – Wczoraj zawędrowałam do lochów, pod klasę od eliksirów.

- Nikt cię nie złapał? – pyta Krukonka, dusząc śmiech. Już wyobraża sobie minę profesora Snape'a, widzącego lunatykującą uczennicę.

- Nie – odpowiada zamyślona Luna. – Chociaż nie jestem pewna – dodaje po chwili namysłu. – Cho?

- Tak? – Dziewczyna podnosi się na łokciach, spoglądając życzliwie na koleżankę. W jej oczach budzi się oczekiwanie, choć zupełnie nie wie, względem czego.

- Pomogłabyś mi w transmutacji? – pyta nieśmiało Luna, a jej blade policzki pokrywają się delikatnym różem.

***

- Powiedz to, zapytaj mnie o to – szepcze Chang, odwracając głowę w stronę blondwłosej Krukonki.

Leżą obok siebie na zimnej posadzce opuszczonego korytarza, a nad ich głowami pali się magiczne światełko, dające wątły, choć przyjemnie ciepły blask. Jasnoniebieskie oczy Luny przez chwilę badają uważnie rysy twarzy koleżanki, po czym pyta ze spokojem.

- Przykro mi z powodu Cedrika. Był dla ciebie kimś ważnym?

- Tak. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jedynym, który mnie rozumiał – odpowiada Cho, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Przy Lunie staje się to dziwnie łatwe.

- Bardzo za nim tęsknisz?

- Tak.

- Jeżeli jest coś, co mogłabym dla ciebie zrobić…

- Po prostu bądź.

Lovegood chwyta dłoń Cho, a jej długie palce muskają delikatnie bladą skórę dziewczyny.

- Dobrze – mówi; kąciki jej różowych ust unoszą się lekko.

***

- Wczoraj znów musiały mi pomóc Szepczki. – Luna zsuwa się powoli po ścianie. – Sądzę, że celowo odezwały się tak późno – zastanawia się na głos. – Chciały mi pokazać, jak piękny jest widok z wieży astronomicznej na błonia pokryte śniegiem, na białe czubki drzew w zakazanym lesie… I chatkę Hagrida, pokrytą śniegową czapką.

Cho milczy, patrząc z czułością na rozmarzoną twarzy przyjaciółki. Kiedy stała się kimś więcej niż koleżanką?

- Chciałabyś zobaczyć? – pyta Luna, a z jej oczu znika mgiełka.

***

Chłodne powietrze pieści subtelnie ich twarze, na których od razu pojawia się rumieniec. Jest zimno, jednak nie tak, jak powinno być. Cho czuje przyjemne ciepło bijące od Luny, która opiera się na barierce, spoglądając z zachwytem przed siebie.

- Dziękuję – mówi cicho.

Krukonka na chwilę odrywa wzrok od błoni i uśmiecha się czule do Chang.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiada lekko.

- Nie tylko za to…

- Wiem. – Jasnoniebieskie oczy Luny potrafią zajrzeć w najgłębsze zakamarki duszy. - To również zasługa Szepczków.

***

Luna i Cho siedzą po turecku na hogwarckiej szacie i piją herbatę, której rozkoszny zapach roznosi się po całym korytarzu.

- Jak trafiłaś w to miejsce? – pyta Lovegood, odstawiając kubek w żółte, fioletowe i czerwone kropki na podłogę.

- Szukałam miejsca, w którym mogłabym się ukryć przed ludźmi – odpowiada tylko Chang, przełykając gorący napój. – Chciałam być sama…

- Nigdy nie jest się samym – mówi z powagą Krukonka. Cho spogląda na nią pytająco. – Zawsze towarzyszą nam Gnębiwtryski albo Ględatki Niepospolite.

Krukonka postanawia nie dociekać, czym są owe stworzenia.

***

Luna znowu się nie pojawia, jednak Cho nie jest już tym zdenerwowana – wie, że dziewczyna tylko lunatykuje, że jest teraz gdzieś indziej, ale następnej nocy na pewno przyjdzie do ich – od kiedy stał się ich? – opuszczonego korytarza. Jest jedynie zmartwiona, nie rozumie do końca dlaczego, ale tęskni za jasnoniebieskimi oczami zasnutymi mgiełką rozmarzenia; za dziwnymi opowieściami i spokojnym, melodyjnym głosem…

***

Już nie liczy, który dzień, tydzień czy miesiąc tutaj przychodzą. Bo podobno szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą… Więc tego nie robi.

- Luna – mamrocze, kładąc głowę na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

- Co?

- Opowiedz mi o Ględatkach…

***

- Szepczki mi nie pomogły – wzdycha ze smutkiem Luna, nie kryjąc swojego rozczarowania. – Nie wiem, co się z nimi dzieje, ale wczoraj zawędrowałam aż pod zakazany las i gdyby nie szczekanie psa Hagrida, pewnie bym do niego weszła. – Opiera się o ścianę obok Cho. – Może wzięły sobie wolne? – zastanawia się, a cały smutek nagle znika z jej głosu.

- Nie sądzę – mówi Chang i spogląda na przyjaciółkę tajemniczym wzrokiem.

- Co masz na myśli?

Cho nachyla się nad Luną i składa na jej ustach delikatny, niespieszny pocałunek.

- To.


End file.
